salvacion
by hell alucard
Summary: dantexpatty dante siente inquietud en su sangre...sera algo al lo que siente por la pequeña patty? para aquellos que quieren ver algo mas jeje


* * *

**hey man!**

**aqui les traigo otra pesima traduccion yeaaa **

**esta es una pareja resiente asi que decidi ser el primero en escribir hacerca de ella en español claro dantexpatty fucking ruls**

**despues de haber visto aquella esenita en la cruz donde se clavan a dante en el anime ya saben luego la angelita llega al inframundo a querer salvarlo me quede con las ganas de que hubiera algo mas en esa relacion....**

**LIMON!!! claro esto sera un Limon marca HELLALUCARD!!!**

* * *

_que a sonando en el interior de mi pecho.._

_en estos instantes que estoy confundido_

_los recuerdos se estan manchando_

_como sangre en mi alma_

-------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------

**despues del fin del mundo**** capitulo 1**

Patty llegó frente a la oficina de Devil May Cry a hacer la limpieza como de costumbre después de comer. Derrepente se dio cuenta de que algo no andaba bien. Se detuvo frente ala puerta al ver el letrero que decia "cerrado" en grandes letras negras.

pronto entubo ya adentro con la llave que Morrison le dio, todo parecía intacto, igual como habia limpiado después de que su madre y ella habian salido de Mirando alrededor en busca de cualquier signo de Dante obserbo sobre el escritorio la imagen de la bella mujer jo, después de haber visto a Trish pensaba que era ella quien estaba en la foto, pero el demonio le dijo que la mujer en de la foto no era ella, el nombre de aquella mujer era Eva. Después de que ella preguntó quién era a Trish ella le dijo que Eva fue la madre de Dante, y que fue asesinada por un demonio hace muchos años. En ese momento se sintió mal por Dante, ella encontró a su madre, pero él nunca lo hariá.

Desde ese día ella fue con más frecuencia a la oficina.

"Dante." Ella llamó a su nombre, pero sólo el silencio respondió a ella. "Ahora donde estas?" Ella preguntó a sí misma mientras miraba alrededor. Sus armas de fuego y espada seguían allí en un rincón, lo que significaba que él estaba en casa, la única cuestión es dónde. Entonces de repente se dirigió así misma a su dormitorio.

subio Corriendo por las escaleras felizmente pronto se puso en frente de la puerta de su dormitorio. cuidadosamente la abrio, y lentamente asomo su cabeza en al interior de la habitación oscura. en la cama finalmente vio a alguien en familiar ,al hombre de cabello plateado. Furtivamente entro con cautela ala habitación fue hasta la cama y miró hacia abajo sonriendo.

"Dante, despierta." Ella le susurró al oído , dante solo giro y siguió durmiendo mas profundo en su cama. "Dante, despierta." insistio

No hubo respuesta.

Patty suspiró fuertemente, creyendo que es necesario adoptar medidas drásticas. saltó con toda su fuerza en la cama aterrizando directo sobre el cuerpo Dante ,que inmediatamente despertó.

"Patty!", Gritó conmocionado.

"Finalmente,despertaste." Ella dijo sonriendo; ignoro completamente que que seguia en la parte superior de Dante, que por otra parte claramente noto un extraño calor que habia comenzado a fluir a través de su cuerpo. "Dante, ¿estás bien?" Pregunto mientras tocaba la cara con su pequeña mano. "estas caliente!", Exclamó con asombro.

"p ... ¿Perdón?" Dante preguntó, sorprendido.

"tienes fiebre ... no te preocupes voy a permanecer contigo asta que estes sano de nuevo." Ella dijo, se sonrojó de inmediato, ya que finalmente se dio cuenta de la posición en que estaban y saltó hacia atras. Extrañamente, Dante se sintió un poco decepcionado.

"Patty, as me el favor de cerrar la puerta cada ves que vengas a limpiar".dante dijo con firmeza.

el se sentía estraño estos ultimos dias y pensó que era seguro estar encerrado ,le pidio a Morrison que no viniera. Trish y Lady se encontraban fuera de la ciudad,y eso le despreocupo de tener que pedirles tambien que se alejaran, pero para la jovencita fue otro caso, extrañamente, él quería que estubiera ahi, pero ¿por qué?

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó confundida.

"Porque me siento mejor sabiendo que esta cerrado." Dijo.

"Bueno, voy a ir por un poco de pizza y helado de fresa." E dijo sonriente y saliendo de la habitación.

Se había convertido en rutina para Patty ir con Dante en la mañana y regresar a casa al anochecer. Ya dentro de dos semanas se cumplirían 10 año desde que conocio al mitad demonio que se encargo de protegerla,. habia llegado el momento en que tenía un vínculo más fuerte formado entre sí, después de regresar a casa Patty se preocupo por el comportamiento extraño que dante tubo ese dia Dante.

En todas esas dos semanas, el demonio cazador no salio de su oficina ni por un segundo, asegurandose siempre de que la puerta estubiera cerrada. Dante fue siempre agradable y amable con ella, por lo que le paresio extraño su comportamienro apartir de que noto sierto calor en su cuerpo lo que ella interpreto como fiebre, pero después de un tiempo desestimó la idea. Por lo que, si este no era esa clase de problema, entonces debe ser algo de su lado demonio. Después de pensarlo, Patty decidió it a la biblioteca mañana y encontrar todo acerca de los demonios y sus comportamientos.

Tal como se decidió, llamó Dante después de despertar para decirle que había planes para el día de hoy y mañana iria visitarlo. Estába segura de que lo oyó gruñir cuando se lo dijo , penso que él estaba bromeando, pero el gruñido era real. Ella inmediatamente le aseguró que ella sólo iva a la biblioteca. Parecío calmarse después de oír eso y le deseo diversion. Después de colgar ella parecía un poco confundida por lo que habia oido en en el teléfono, Dante no era el tipo de persona que suele tener cambios de humor.

En la biblioteca agarró todos los libros que había de demonios como tema y comenzó a leer. encontro lo que buscaba despues del cuarto libro.

"Después de alcanzar una determinada edad, los demonios entran en calor por lo general tan a menudo como animales. En esos momentos se están buscando una posible pareja que elegiran mientras estan en calor o para toda la vida. Después de encontrar un compañero, los demonios tienden a actuar posesivos por el instinto de protección . En estos tiempos es más bien peligroso interponerse entre un demonio y su candidato a pareja, ya que esto puede traer la muerte como un resultado posible.

los Demonios en temporada de calor son fáciles de reconocer. Debido a la propagacion de calor en el cuerpo, las personas a menudo interpretan esto de manera errónea como una fiebre. los Demonios en calor suelen marcar a sus compañeros con su símbolo que normalmente esto significaria morder en el cuello a su compañero. La herida desaparece en dos horas, pero solo los demonios pueden ver el símbolo por lo general para alejar a otros demonios que no desean una pelea .

La pareja en sí no es importante, puede ser cualquier criatura. Hay incluso algunos demonios masculinos que eligen a hombres como sus compañeros. Esto explica fácilmente que algunos demonios son de doble género .

la temporada de calor de los demonios suele tener una duracion de dos semanas y tres días. Esto sucede sólo una vez al año en el momento de la luna llena. El tiempo de calor lo produce cada criatura con sangre de demonio en sus venas ... "

Patty cerro el libro, ahora que tiene la respuesta. Pero que debe hacer ella? Dante esta en calor y parecía que la había elegido como su compañera. Ella se sonrojó al pensarlo, ella ahora tenia 18 , pero se sentía demasiado joven para esto.

En esa noche que tubo problemas para dormirse. Demasiadas preguntas flotavan a través de su cabeza. Dante la a elegido para ser su compañera?, esto no habría sucedido si Trish estubiera aqui? Patty recientemente había empezado la universidad y posiblemente era demasiado inmadura para tener una estrecha relación con alguien mucho mas viejo que ella. Esta preparada para ese tipo de compromiso? Su madre lo aprovaria? ¿dante siente algo por ella de la misma forma ? O sólo son sus sentimientos afectados por su sangre ...

Después de un tiempo finalmente cayó dormida. Al Despertarse a la mañana siguiente, ella se vistio con rapidez y después de un rápido desayuno y preparar un poco de helado de fresa se dirigió a ver Dante.

Llegar a la oficina, abrió la puerta y caminó adentro para encontrar Dante muy paciente esperandola a ella, sonriendo.

"Hola, Patty." Dijo sonriendo continuamente. La joven sintió a su vez, ponerse de color rosa.

"Hola Dante, te traje tu helado favorito." Ella dijo y puso el helado en la mesa, pronto llamo su atención una caja negra envuelta con un lazo rojo a su alrededor. "¿Qué es esto?" Pregunta curiosamente.

"Un regalo para ti , es el aniversario de nuestra primera reunión", dijo, caminando hacia ella y se detuvo a su lado .al Abrirla, se encontró con un hermoso medallón carmesí con una joya en el centro. "Espero que te guste." Dijo y coloco el collar alrededor de su cuello.

"Me encanta, pero yo….no tengo un regalo para ti..", dijo sintiéndose un poco culpable.

"tener tu presencia es ya un regalo." Dante ronroneó poniedo sus dos manos sobre sus hombros haciendo temblar ala joven con anticipación.

"Da ... Dante ..." dijo Patty, y se apartó de él. "Yo sé que estás buscando una amante, pero yo ... yo ... yo soy demasiado joven ...", dijo con miedo, poniendo se de espaldas contra la pared. Dante sonrió y se arodillo en frente de ella.

"Entonces, voy a esperar hasta que estés lista Patty, pero permíteme marcarte como mi amante ..." Dijo suavemente mirandola profundamente en sus ojos azules asiendo que su corazón lata más rápido contra su pecho.

"...puedes hacerlo ...", dijo y apretó los ojos fuertemente sintiendo como Dante cuidadosamente tiró del cuello de su blusa para obtener un mejor acceso a su cuello y poco a poco clavo sus afilados colmillos, lamiendo la sangre ternura. Patty temblo de dolor y la abrazó fuertemente asta retirar sus colmillos, lágrimas de dolor escaparon de sus ojos al terminar de limpiarles Dante le beso suavemente .

"asta que estes lista". le susurró y se sentó en el sofá, sentando a patty en su regazo, ella recargo su cabeza en el pecho de dante. "Patty ..." susurró después de algunos minutos de silencio .

"Sí?"

"Prométeme que estaras siempre junto ami ...", dijo y abrazó su esbelta figura más cerca a la suya.

"Yo te lo prometo ..." le susurró mientras escuchaba el latido del corazón Dante cayo lentamente en un confortable sueño lleno sueños agradables, en la sensación de protección en los brazos de su compañera.

* * *

**IMPORTANTE SI DESEAS QUE CONTINUE DEJA REVIEWS SI No TE ESpERAS Y tEJODES**

**tu decides es una decision seria o...no?**

**wathever man**


End file.
